Fear itself
by evil-domager
Summary: Does anything scare Vegeta ? R rated for realy disgusting stuff


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z...or do I?-insert maniac laughter-  
  
Also this is my first fanfic so please review...even to say that it sucks...thanks  
  
Vegeta was walking along a path worn down by countless years. He had discovered the ruins of a strange structure while flying above a mountain range after he had somewhat of an argument with Bulma and had decided to leave to clear his head. It appeared to be an old temple...  
  
"This should prove interesting..."Vegeta though to himself as he continued to walk along the path to the main building. He didn't know why he had chosen to walk the path and not fly there directly but there was something about the structure that demanded respect. Finally he arrived at the main building's door. Above it he saw some strange carvings." I wonder what they mean..."he thought as he went in. He grabbed a stick and with a small ki blast set it on fire making a torch. To his surprise the room was completely empty.  
  
"Nothing?!"  
  
He had expected a shrine, some rocks, something but no this complete lack of anything.  
  
"Not even a bug!?" Nothing.  
  
"How disappointing..."He turned around to leave but to his surprise the door was gone.  
  
"What??!!How can this be?"He said in disbelief  
  
He looked around and noticed a small metal ring on one wall. He placed the torch in the ring.  
  
"How could have I missed it?" He asked himself. Vegeta felt a pat on his shoulder.  
  
"What the...SHIT!"he yelled as he saw a decaying corpse in front of him.  
  
"Almost scared me..."snickered Vegeta"...know what? Just for that I'm going to KICK YOUR HEAD OFF!!"And that's just what he did. Then he fired a ki blast at the body vaporizing it instantly and stepped on the skull. It cracked and turned to dust.  
  
"Pathetic..."  
  
Just then a somewhat larger more evil looking demon like creature roared and attempted to jump on Vegeta. Big mistake. It just got blown up by Vegeta but another creature appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"This is getting interesting..."said Vegeta and smirked.  
  
Several minutes later in the room were several bodies and piles of ashes littered the floor. But then every thing went quiet and the room became empty again.  
  
"Very good Vegeta !"a voice boomed  
  
"Kakarot ?! Where did you come from?" asked Vegeta obviously in disbelife  
  
"Nowhere!" said Goku and began laughing like a mad man  
  
"Damm you and your instant transmission! What do you want?"Vegeta sneered at 'Kakarot'  
  
"Why to torture, perhaps even kill you!"Goku said and continued laughing  
  
"WHAT?!"Yelled Vegeta "Well I think not Kakarot!"He continued and went SSJ  
  
"Very nice..."Goku also powered up to SSJ shaking the room  
  
They started fighting but something was wrong.Vegeta was aparently faster and more powerful than Goku as he was dominating the fight.  
  
"Gone soft Kakarot ?" yelled a verry happy Vegeta  
  
"You seem to have an advantage Vegeta...that's not very nice...but not for long!!!!"Smirked Goku  
  
Vegeta found himself feeling weak and he suddenly dropped out of SSJ.  
  
"What the FUCK?"  
  
"Yes not that strong now, are you Vegeta?"Goku mocked  
  
"How the fuck did you do that??!!" screamed Vegeta more shocked than ever before  
  
"It does not matter now does it?"  
  
Vegeta then started to take a beating.Goku was showing no remorse and just proceeded to beat the shit out of Vegeta. Blood splattered everywhere as Goku hit Vegeta over and over, no ki , just punches and kicks, being in SSJ Goku effortlessly hit Vegeta for a good 10 minutes and then he left him broken on the floor.  
  
"Why...did...you...stop...?!"Said Vegeta barley being able to talk  
  
"You know about that torture part? It's time for it! Let the torture begin!" Goku was laughing hysterically and disappeared and then reappeared holding Bulma by the throat.  
  
"Know what this is?" asked Goku now with glowing red eyes  
  
"B...Bulma ?!"  
  
"Nothing gets by you does it?" smirked Goku and proceeded to beat her senseless  
  
"N..no.." Vegeta gasped for air  
  
"And here comes the good part!"Goku ripped her clothes off and proceeded to rape her as she began to scream as loud as she could for Vegeta and for Goku to stop. Goku wasn't deterred at all however and just as he apparently came he snapped her neck with a loud -crack-.  
  
"What...did...you...do...and...why?" Vegeta asked in shock  
  
"Because I COULD!" and began to laugh again"By the way I'm not done yet!" he said and disappeared and this time reappeared with Trunks. He proceeded to smash through Trunks` chest and rip out his beating heart and tossed it onto Vegeta.  
  
"You son of a bitch!!!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs  
  
"Now, now there's no need for profanity?" said Goku in a low voice as he tossed Trunks' twitching body on top of Bulma's.  
  
Again Goku disappeared and reappeared this time with Bra.  
  
"Oh no..."Vegeta barely said  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Daddy help..."Bra was cut off by Goku who kneed her in the stomach at full force which caused her to spit blood all over Goku's face. Goku just licked some that was his lips and snapped her back and throat proceeding to toss her body on top of the others.  
  
"You're going to pay..."  
  
"AM I? AM I GOING TO PAY? OR ARE YOU..."with that said Goku transformed into a SSJ Vegeta with red eyes that was grinning evilly.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta gathered what was left of his force and jumped on his evil twin but it would appare that the other Vegeta was nowhere to be found and so he just crashed through the wall and found himself on the outside of the temple. He had no scars or any bruises so just powered up wildly and completely incinerated the old building then flew home.  
  
"Where have you been?" Bulma demanded to know  
  
"Bulma!" Vegeta hugged her for a while  
  
"What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing..."he said very happy and relived  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
On Bulma's desk Vegeta saw after a few days a book with various drawings. One especially caught his eye. It translated into: 'fear itself'. 


End file.
